1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure relates to a linear slide rail; in particular, to a pre-determined pressure adjustable linear slide rail and guide wheel seat assembly thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Since a precision feeding systems are being continuously developed and improved, linear drive technology and its products have become the most important part in many precision machines, and various linear apparatuses have been widely incorporated into human life, processing plants, and high-tech equipment.
At present, a rail structure and a slider structure are most often cooperatively used in a linear slide rail, and the slider structure smoothly and speedily slides on the rail structure. However, this type of linear slide rail can only be utilized in certain products, due to the linear slide having a load weight that has a limited range, such that it narrows its application. Besides, when the linear slide rail is used for a predetermined time, it will degrade due to wear and tear and have to be changed.
A preload adjustable linear slide rail has been developed, and the preload is applied to enhance its stiffness. However, the preload of the linear slide rail needs to be adjusted before the slider structure is installed, or after the linear slide rail has been loosened and disassembled. Hence, it causes inconvenience to the user.
For such reasons as outlined above, to provide a linear slide rail that can directly adjust its preload from outside the machine to overcome the abovementioned drawbacks is one of the important issues in the industry.